


Call of the Wild

by StarScreamLoki



Series: No Strings Attached [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bucky's POV, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes, Whipping, loki is a little shit, the plot lessens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: After their last encounter, Bucky isn’t sure he’ll see Loki again. Unfortunately he has stumbled upon a problem and the God might be the only one willing and able to help him. However, asking the Trickster God for help comes at a price.





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the alternative title for this fic could be ‘shut up Loki!’.

Bucky had been on the move through Europe. His sole mission was to take out every HYDRA-cell he could find and there was no shortage of those to keep him occupied. He had already decimated three cells in Germany, one in Belgium and even two in the Netherlands which were quite a lot for such a small country.

The latest trail had sent him back to Germany and he wasn’t surprised that his work there wasn’t done.

However, today had opposed a problem. The seemingly small HYDRA-cell he had found turned out to be bigger than he had thought, and that little error of judgement had nearly resulted in getting captured.

Bucky had narrowly escaped with minor wounds that were already healed, but he was _ very _ angry. Angry with himself for doing his research badly, angry with not being able to take them down, but mostly, angry at HYDRA.

Now they knew that he was still alive and probably his whereabouts, not to mention that his cover was blown - as far as he had had one, that was. He was sure he hadn’t left a trace behind, but just to be sure he had moved to another location. It hadn’t done his mood any good.

Right now he was pacing his tiny room, his mind going in overdrive.

He needed help. Big time. If not to take out the HYDRA-cell - which he surely wanted - then to hide him, send him off or help with covering his tracks. No, he wasn’t completely unable to do that himself, but HYDRA was the organisation that had kept him a ghost for most of the time, and with that organization now having a whiff of him he was sure they were aplenty resourceful to hunt him down.

A shudder went down his spine at the thought of that. The last place Bucky wanted to be was back in that damned chair. Admittingly, he needed help, to his utter disdain, and it wouldn’t be bad to have someone to talk to besides the usual cashier at the supermarket.

Bucky ticked off a list of persons he knew who might want to aid him. The list was depressingly short; Steve and Loki.

He had already scratched Steve’s name off the list because he didn’t know where the man was, nor did he have any good bonds with him. He used to have, he remembered- no, _ felt _ that in his heart, but he hadn’t seen the Captain after he had dragged him from the river some time ago. He also wasn’t sure he was ready for the confrontation just yet.

So, Loki was his next best option, but getting Loki to help him would come at a cost. Not that he was opposed to pay the price the God would demand.

Yet, his mind wandered back to the last time he had encountered Loki. He had left abruptly and Bucky had no clue if he held a grudge or something. He had made some vague promise that they would meet again, but if that would be by appointment or chance, Bucky truly didn’t know.

Still, he could use the help, and if not that, he could at least let off a little steam. But how the hell was he even suppose to contact the God? Would he answer if called out for? Did he need to perform a ritual? Or could he preach his name until his last breath and would the Trickster still not show? Bucky scoffed at that. Yeah, the latter was probably the case seeing Loki was enough of a punk to do just that.

Maybe he should start with calling his name first before taking up drastic measures and turn his residence into a satanic shrine.

“Loki?” he grumbled uncertain, a slight rasp in his voice. Did his voice just have a tremor in it? What the hell was he afraid for? Loki may be a punk and erratic, but he was sure the alien wouldn’t strike him down on the spot for just saying his name.

Still, he was a little nervous. Or well, not nervous, just agitated and frustrated, but that wasn’t aimed at the God he was calling upon, but at HYDRA.

The silence that followed was almost deafening and it frustrated Bucky even more. Straightening himself while standing in the middle of his residence (and oh, he felt like a fool) he tried again, but this time he said it as if the punk was already standing in front of him.

“I swear by God, Loki, if you can hear me you'd better get your ass over here. You wouldn't even have to brat your way into a fight,” Bucky seethed to the empty room.

Yeah, that probably wasn’t going to work either. Of course the punk wouldn’t-

“Is that so?” a smooth voice behind him asked.

Bucky spun on his heel to regard the Trickster who was lounging in one of the chairs; his legs swung over one armrest as he rested his back against the other, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“Calling upon a God-”

Before Loki could finish his sentence, Bucky bridged the small distance between them, grabbed the God by the front of his coat, yanked him off the chair and slammed him on his back to the floor with a growl. “Shut up!”

When Loki was recovered from the initial shock, he laughed. “Well, someone is pent up.”

“Shut up, Punk!” Bucky snarled and dove in to crash his lips on Loki's, kissing him feverishly and messy before biting Loki's lip.

The moment his teeth sank into Loki’s flesh, the Trickster melted away into thin air and Bucky landed face-first on the floor.

Furiously - and with a little fear that Loki was gone - he turned around, lying sprawled on his back to look up at the God.

Loki was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face.

“Why did you do that?” Bucky asked more angry than confused and he pushed himself to his feet.

Loki shrugged. “You promised me a fight, that was barely a skirmish.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide. It wasn’t as if the room had a lot of space for a full-blown fight and why did the God even like it? Was it his way to tease Bucky? Establish dominance? Making it look like he wants to be… Oh! That definitely was it!

“You’re a prince, right?” Bucky asked.

Loki raised his chin, looking down the bridge of his nose at Bucky. “Yes,” he said before his brows furrowed slightly. “You already knew that, and what has that have to do with it?”

Yes. The proud Prince probably didn’t want to admit he liked being manhandled or being on his knees. To submit, and to a _ human _at that too. That was why he needed the fight. As long as it looked like he barely had a choice, that he had put up a fight, it was fine.

“What are you grinning at?” Loki asked him with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing,” Bucky said and wiped the smile off his face.

Loki sighed. “You know I am the God of Lies, and that was a-”

Bucky spun a dagger in his direction, the blade narrowly missing the other and ending up in the wall with a thud. “Shut up!” Bucky said and advanced on the God.

Loki snorted derisively and kept his ground, not giving an inch as Bucky approached and deftly dodging a punch the soldier threw at him.

“Last time you didn’t have a problem with my Silver Tongue,” Loki taunted with a little self-satisfied smile on his lips.

Bucky threw two more punches which Loki easily blocked. Bucky’s open hand shot towards his head, changing the aim for his nose to his hair at the last instant and his flesh fingers took hold in those black locks. “I like the purpose I used your mouth for the first time better than you talking.”

Loki’s hand shot up to catch Bucky’s wrist and with nimble fingers pried Bucky’s fingers from his hair. It happened quicker than he had expected (or maybe he had slacked?) and Loki turned his arm, spinning Bucky around, and pinning his arm behind his back.

With a little tug Loki pulled Bucky against his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “To earn that you first have to bring me to my knees.”

Bucky smirked inwardly. The man was definitely too proud to admit that he wanted to be on his knees! It was all too obvious now.

He twisted out of Loki’s grasp and immediately came at the God again.

They twisted and turned, trying to get a grip on each other while staying mainly in the place they were. There was little room for big leaps and tumbles and thus they had to fight each other up close. Neither of them seemed bothered by that.

As soon as Bucky saw an opening, he swiped Loki’s feet from underneath him. Loki went down hard on his back, narrowly missing the edge of a chair with his head, and Bucky immediately dove in to pin him down.

“Lying on your back will do fine too,” he panted with a hint of tease in his voice.

Loki smirked and his head shot forward, catching Bucky’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking on the flesh, making Bucky hum.

They rolled over the floor some more, trying to best one another, but it was more a feeble excuse to share messy kisses, scratches and bites than to actually win. Of course Bucky ended on top and he briefly wondered if Loki had even tried to win at all. This little wrestle also reminded Bucky of their previous encounter and that brief thought alone stoked a fire low in his abdomen.

“Undress!” Bucky ordered, pushing himself up on his hands to give Loki some room, but keeping him caged between his arms.

Loki blinked at him. Bucky might have spotted some confusion in those green orbs, but the twinkle in those green eyes gave Loki away. A small smile formed on the Trickster’s now puffy lips.

That smirk didn’t bode very well - or actually it did because it would mean more fun - and as expected Loki didn’t move to undress and just laid there staring up at Bucky. “You could ask me nicely,” Loki purred.

“Yeah, I could, but we both know you like it rough,” Bucky retorted dryly and gave the God beneath him a hard stare.

Still, Loki didn’t made any attempt that he would obey the Soldier hovering above him and thus Bucky pulled a knife from his belt, pushing the blade underneath Loki’s chin. That little smirk turned into a full-blown grin and he didn’t even need to speak to let Bucky know he wasn’t going to obey. It was all there, the challenge plainly written over the man’s face, and the glimmer of delight in those green eyes.

Bucky understood immediately that this turned Loki on more than a simple fight.

_ Vexing punk! _

“Loki, undress or I'll unwrap you like a Christmas present,” Bucky snarled. “And I'm not patient,” he added, pushing the blade harder against Loki’s skin.

Well, that was an ironic statement seeing that the first time they met it had been Loki who had said he had little patience.

The grin didn’t falter, nor did the twinkle in Loki’s eyes diminish. Just when Bucky thought he had to resort to a more drastic matter, Loki’s form was engulfed by a golden light.

For a moment Bucky felt satisfied that the God listened to him, but when the light died away that satisfaction died with it. Or well, dying… it shifted. The challenge Loki posed now was so much more thrilling and exhilarating.

Instead of shedding his clothes, Loki had summoned his armour, all geared up including a golden horned helmet. “Have at it,” Loki said amused. “But I promise you, I shall not make it easy for you.”

“Punk!” Bucky spat and Loki’s mischievous grin nearly split his face in half.

Well, Bucky was glad that at least Loki was amusing himself, and Bucky would quickly share that feeling. Even though a part of him hated it that Loki didn’t listen and wanted to punch him in the face for it. Still, this would be so much more fun. He would indeed unwrap the God with all the patience of a five-year old getting his Christmas present; methodically, quick and without holding back.

Bucky spun the knife in his hand and put the blade behind the curax of Loki’s armour near his throat and made a slicing motion, but it only resorted in the knife getting stuck between the armour and that mischievous God

With a growl of frustration he retreated the blade and tried another piece of Loki’s clothing, but it wouldn’t budge either.

By now Loki was smirking at him with his tongue between his teeth, little crows paws forming near his glimmering eyes. The God was having genuine fun and even though Bucky didn’t get what he wanted, it sent a pang of joy through him nonetheless to see the other this way.

However, it was also quickly drowned by his own feeling of frustration as his knife didn’t even leave a scratch.

Bucky brought his knife back to Loki’s throat, purposely scratching the skin with the tip, but it didn’t do anything to the God.

“What have you done to my knife?” Bucky snarled, drawing a chuckle from Loki.

“Nothing. It simply is not strong enough to pierce my skin nor my armour.” Quickly he grabbed for the blade, prying it from Bucky’s fingers and grabbing Bucky’s hand, putting the tip of the blade to his skin. A little blood welled on Bucky’s palm and he gave him a satisfied smile. “See. Your blade is functional.” Then Loki reversed the knife, offering Bucky the handle while he practically purred, “I told you I would not make this easy.”

Bucky snatched the knife from Loki’s hands and plunged it into the floor next to the man’s face. He swore he saw a brief flinch in those mischievous eyes, but it could as well have been a weird reflection of the light. Leaning in threateningly and getting more frustrated by the second he grated, “Then give me one that works!”

Loki narrowed his eyes and lunged forward to catch Bucky’s lips with his teeth. The kiss they shared was as every single one they had shared before; hot, messy, slightly painful and both of their tongues fighting for dominance. It still made Bucky dizzy, the smell of mint, snow and something wild intoxicating him every time.

When Bucky leaned back and broke the kiss, Loki held up his hand next to their faces, a green glimmer enveloping his fingers. When the magic did away, Loki was holding a familiar dagger - the one Bucky had found after their first encounter and had given back to the God after their second tryst. A beautiful knife adorned with intricate patterns and two snakes twisting around the hilt.

Bucky plucked the knife from the other’s fingers, leaning back and cradling Loki’s hips between his legs. “I told you I’ve no patience. Now hold still!”

“I don’t mind-”

“Shut up!” Bucky barked and lodged the knife behind Loki’s curax none too kindly. This time the knife went through it as if he was cutting butter.

Briefly he wondered how Loki was going to stitch his attire together again, but he would probably have a trick up his sleeve for that too.

Loki’s skin didn’t prove to be a problem anymore either, and just for good measure - and because it obviously aroused Loki, that much Bucky could feel through the layers of clothing they were still wearing - he slipped a couple of times to break the God’s perfect, albast skin. It earned him a couple of hisses, but Loki never moved away or stopped him while Bucky knew he could easily.

The scratches were minor and Loki’s skin healed back to perfection right in front of his eyes, but it was still intoxicating. The little sounds the God made beneath him, the way Loki was following his every move with those green eyes, and Bucky’s own desire to hurt the man.

By the time he had reached the edge of Loki’s trousers that low fire in his abdomen had turned into a roaring fire that had settled in his groin and made him hard. His eyes drifted to Loki’s pants and the almost obscene bulge straining in the leather told him that the God was no less aroused.

Bucky sliced the upper half of Loki’s trousers open and then threw the knife aside to yank the rest of the leather down Loki’s legs, stopping at the ankles and trapping Loki’s legs in the remnants of the leather.

His eyes raked over the God’s almost naked body and the only evidence he found that the knife had marred him at all were little splotches of blood on perfect, unharmed skin.

Bucky looked up to see Loki still studying him with that twinkle in his eyes and then his attention was drawn to the golden horns that adorned his helmet. He considered Loki’s helmet and wondered how the hell he was going to get it off.

Maybe he didn’t need to get it off…

Maybe he could make use of it!

Scooting up a little to sit on the God’s bare chest, he grabbed one of the horns with his flesh hand and gave a little tug forward. Immediately Loki’s head went with the motion, his chin pushed towards his chest and arching his back to keep the strain of his back. 

Bucky grinned. Oh yes, the helmet didn’t need to get off, this would do just fine!

He wasn’t even going to ask for Loki to open up, he wouldn’t listen anyway and Bucky knew by know that he loved being man-handled. However, he needed Loki to open his mouth first and since he so loved to talk it wouldn’t be difficult to make that happen and grab his chance.

He would even allow for Loki to say something before he would pounce.

“My turn to have some fun,” Bucky said and he was almost startled by the glee in his own voice.

“Then what was it what you were feeling previously?” Loki asked cocky, sounding a little restrained as his chin was still pushed towards his chest and making it harder to breathe. “Because you cannot deny the plain evidence I am currently looking at.”

Bucky was right. This was almost too easy.

He gave the horn a little tug, moving Loki’s head closer to him while he would never be able to fully sit up right because Bucky was still sitting on his bare chest. With his free hand he undid the zipper of his pants, taking out his hard length. “Yeah, and I’m gonna have you suck that evidence because I earned it.”

The retort was as much as a promise as it was to get Loki to open his mouth to speak so he could make his move. As predicted and established earlier, it worked.

Loki opened his mouth, undoubtedly to make some sassy remark or to plainly refuse, but not a single word made it out as Bucky pushed the thumb of his metal hand between the God’s teeth as soon as those lips parted. Metal digits curled around his jaw and he tugged Loki’s head backward by the helm, opening his mouth.

Loki made a somewhat strangled noise in the back of his throat, probably still trying to say something, but Bucky couldn’t make out what, nor did he care. He thrust his hips forward, pushing his length in Loki’s mouth and retreating his thumb to hold the God’s jaw, fingers digging into his cheek.

Loki briefly struggled beneath him at the intrusion, grabbing Bucky’s hips, but he didn’t make an attempt to dislodge him. Their eyes found each other for a brief moment and Loki stared at him as if to say _ what are you waiting for? _

Bucky moved his hips, setting a quick pace to shallowly fuck the back of Loki’s mouth. 

He let go of Loki’s jaw to grab the other horn of his helmet as well, keeping him bent forward as he thrust deeper into the God’s mouth.

As if he tried to savor the moment, Loki’s eyes screwed shut. Maybe he was, Bucky couldn’t tell as he was too busy with chasing his high, reveling in the delightful feeling of that lukewarm mouth wrapped around his cock.

He was still confused as to why Loki was so cold to the touch, but it seemed to be the God’s trademark. He tasted and smelled of mint, snow and something wild - cold and fresh things - and maybe it was just how Loki was. Whatever it was, Bucky wasn’t going to ask now; _ if _ he was ever going to ask it.

Strangled noises of pleasure resonated from the back of Loki’s throat, the vibrations driving Bucky mad and having him edge closer to his orgasm.

Gripping Loki’s horns tighter to keep his head in place, Bucky snapped his hips faster, now burying his length in the back of Loki’s throat as far as he could.

He kept a wary eye on the man beneath him. As much fun as it was and as much as Loki liked to get handled roughly, Bucky didn’t want him to choke for real. _ Could the God even die from that? _ The little voice in the back of his mind asked, but he pushed the question away. There was a time and place for everything and this wasn’t the place and definitely not the time!

Tears sprang into Loki’s eyes, his hands clawing at Bucky’s hips, his body writhing beneath him uncontrollably. He was still occasionally moaning with pleasure and that was enough indication for Bucky to keep going.

Bucky came with a low growl, spilling in the back of Loki’s throat who had no other option than to swallow, the sensation of that tightening heat around his throbbing erection adding to his orgasm.

When Bucky had come down from his high, he let go of the helmet and Loki’s head fell back on the floor with a thud. Loki stopped writhing and was panting heavily, swallowing a couple of times before he spoke with a hoarse voice. “Since when do you decide if you earn something from me?”

“Since I bested you in the fight,” he shrugged, still a little drowsy from his climax.

Loki hummed, a faint indication of a smug smile on his face. “Did you now? Or did I merely _ let _you win?”

_ That vexing punk! _

Bucky had been feeling a little bit more relaxed and less angry, but that anger now roared back to life with Loki’s taunting words. Apparently his failure - because that was what it was - at HYDRA had left him with more anger than he had thought.

“Get on the bed,” Bucky all but barked and received that signature mischievous grin from Loki.

Loki did comply, shedding his boots and the remaining shreds of what once had been his leather pants that were still around his ankles. He climbed onto the bed and sat down cross-legged, that smile not faltering. “Still frustrated?” he purred. “Might I suggest-”

“No, shut up!” He didn’t care a damn about what the punk wanted. “Get on your back.”

Loki’s smile fell and he raised an eyebrow at Bucky, a glimmer of anger crossed those green eyes. “Do I need to remind you that you are still dealing with a Prince and a God,” Loki hissed.

“Can’t handle that your royal assness isn’t handled with golden gloves?” Bucky climbed on the bed too, replacing the scowl on his face with a sweet smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll pound that delicious ass of yours until you forget you’re a Prince. Just like last time.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to make it look like he was angry and suspicious, but Bucky wasn’t fooled and could obviously see that his dark promise had stoked an entire different effect.

However, Loki still wasn’t listening to his command, remaining seated cross-legged on the bed and glaring at him.

Bucky lunged forward, his metal hand closing around Loki’s throat and pushing him on his back. “Do I need to beat you up before you stop being such a punk?” he hissed in Loki’s face, his teeth bared and their noses barely an inch apart.

“I thought it was not about what I wanted. You stated that very clearly the first time, and you are still angry, are you not?” Loki flicked casually.

Did he just truly offered himself as a punchbag for Bucky to take out his anger? Unbelievable. What kind of-

Wait!

Hadn’t Loki been doing that since the moment he had appeared today? It looked like it. He had taunted Bucky, insisting upon a fight and defied him every step of the way. The God had bratted his way before into getting what he wanted, but thus far he had gained very little, and Bucky all the more.

He had thought that Loki just liked being pushed around, but maybe there was more to it.

Time to put his theory to the test, just like he had tested his other theories on the Trickster before. Thus far his theories had proven right.

Bucky let go of Loki’s throat and sat back on his hunches, putting his manhood back in his pants and pulling his belt from the loops. He didn’t own any type of whip, and he was sure as hell he wasn’t ever going to own one either. Ever!

He kept a close eye on Loki who followed his every move like a hawk while he climbed off the bed and folded the belt in his hands. Loki briefly looked at the folded leather in Bucky’s hands, his eyes going a little wider at the sight and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

In his peripheral vision he noticed Loki’s erection twitch, a fair indicator that he liked the prospect of what was about to come. Still, Bucky was feeling a little uncertain. It was strange and suspicious that Loki had offered it like this - not to mention that Bucky had never done this before - and it was completely different from something as a regular fight.

Before he could contemplate it any further, Loki swiftly and unexpectedly jumped off the bed with a scowl, lashing out at Bucky and trying to grab him. Without thinking Bucky lashed out with the belt, catching Loki in the ribs.

The punk didn’t even flinch, even though Bucky had put a fair amount of strength behind it, and kept advancing.

On his turn, Bucky kept lashing out, hitting various parts of Loki’s body, leaving red welts on pale skin.

“Is that all you got, Barnes?” Loki challenged. “Pathetic!”

With a growl - and without thinking twice - Bucky lunged forward, grabbing one horn of Loki’s helmet and steering Loki towards the bed to throw him on his back. “Shut up!” he growled.

Loki writhed and hissed while Bucky lay a rapid series of slaps over his bare chest, creating more angry red stripes on Loki’s pristine skin. It satisfied Bucky immensely and, even though he had just gotten off, it made him hard again.

He stopped his assault to give Loki a moment to breathe, still holding on to one of those horns to keep the other in place. “Had enough?”

“Have you?”

Loki fisted the sheets and his eyes screwed shut as Bucky laid a next series of blows over his ribcage. He was trembling now, making small sounds in the back of his throat with every hit. It was music to Bucky’s ears. Sweet and intoxicating music he wasn’t sure he would ever get enough of.

Suddenly Loki lunged forward, but Bucky had expected - even counted on it - that Loki would try to fight him again. Before Loki even had the change, Bucky’s gave a tug at the horn he was still holding and spun him around. Deftly he positioned Loki in such manner that Loki’s head was no longer supported by the bed, the edge of the bedframe biting into his neck and baring his throat while the rest of his body lay supine on the bed.

Quickly Bucky shifted his grip from the helmet to Loki’s throat, hovering over the God. “Still not had enough?” he asked, furiously hoping that he wouldn’t be denied because frankly, he wasn’t done with tormenting the God just yet.

Loki, who got a pretty upside down view now of growing bulge straining in Bucky’s pants, countered him with a sassy, “Neither have you.”

A slap from the belt on Loki’s nipple made him hiss and Bucky quickly slapped his other nipple too. It made Loki’s head jerk upward and Bucky had to be careful to stay clear of those horns. Not that he couldn’t handle a headbutt, but if the helmet proved to be anything like the God’s armour, he wasn’t sure how happy he was going to be with it. Also, he wasn’t the one craving pain.

Bucky tightened his grip on Loki’s throat so he could keep him in place, and also this time he didn’t fail to notice the strange gleam in Loki’s eyes, just like he had the previous two times when Bucky had gone for his throat. 

Mercilessly he landed a blow on Loki’s stomach. And another. And another. Bucky kept going, eventually drawing little yelps from the God. If those little noises Loki had made earlier were music, this definitely was a symphony that strung his muscles tight. Heat coursed through his veins and settled in his groin, little prickles running over his spine.

Writhing and squirming Loki tried to get away from the harsh blows from the belt and twisted to the side while a knee went half-hearty up to his chest. Without thinking Bucky changed his grip on the belt, unfolding it, and the end of the belt smacked against Loki’s exposed thigh.

Loki cried out in surprise and Bucky hit his thigh again. Again he got rewarded with that delicious little cry and he just kept going until he felt Loki’s throat bob multiple times in a row beneath his hands.

When he looked down he could see tears in the corners of Loki’s closed eyes. _ That _ sent a fresh pang of arousal through his system and Bucky decided he had had enough now and that he wanted to bury himself in the tight heat of Loki’s ass.

He let go of Loki’s throat and grabbed his lower arm, beginning to wrap the belt around the God’s wrist.

“You already have had me tied up,” Loki said with a hoarse voice.

With his flesh hand Bucky gave him a slap on his chest that was red with welts and stripes from the belt, making Loki hiss and arch upward. He nearly rammed Bucky with his horns who was still hovering over him.

“Are you gonna listen and keep your hands where I tell you?”

Loki's throat bobbed as he swallowed, still fully exposed as his head still wasn’t supported by the bed.

Briefly the ending of their previous encounter crossed his mind, a little voice in the back of his head making him question if he should do this. The little voice immediately got overridden by Loki’s sassy answer.

“Only one way to find out.”

_ Vexing punk! _

“Yeah, not good enough,” Bucky snarled and continued to tie Loki’s wrists together.

When he was done he pushed Loki’s arms above his head. “Keep them there,” Bucky commanded and opened the drawer of the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube before he climbed onto the bed and straddled Loki’s hips.

He took a moment to behold the sight that was sprawled out before him. The God’s bare chest littered with marrings of his doing. His pale throat fully exposed as his head lolled over the edge of the bed, framed by his muscled arms that were hovering in the air above his head, the golden gleam of his helmet barely visible behind those black manes that stood out on every end. Bucky couldn’t see Loki’s face, but his chest was heaving as he panted, strong muscles of his lithe frame rippling beneath his skin.

Loki was a mess already and Bucky hadn’t even fucked him. He even hadn’t touched him at all!

Bucky placed a kiss on the man’s collarbone before he nibbled the skin softly. Then he made his way down over Loki’s chest, sucking and biting the already red skin, making Loki’s breath hitching in his throat every time.

Loki squirmed in the back of his throat whenever Bucky’s teeth sank in, and when Bucky bit his nipples viciously hard, Loki howled and tried to roll away to his side. Of course he didn’t get far because Bucky was straddling his hips with his own, but he shoved him back nonetheless.

Briefly he got a glimpse of Loki’s face, his mouth slack and his eyes positively glazed over. It was obvious that the blissful mixture of chemicals rampaging through the God’s veins stripped the world around him away. It was also probably the reason why he wasn’t defying and lying perfectly still while Bucky resumed his way southwards.

Finally Bucky got what he wished for that first time they encountered and he nuzzled Loki’s love trail. He nibbled the skin and soon his mouth reached Loki’s erection. He dragged his tongue from the base of his length to the tip while his fingers dug into Loki’s hips, undoubtedly leaving bruises.

“Norns! Barnes, do you have-”

Bucky pushed himself up a little and slapped Loki’s chest, _ hard _, with a flat palm. “Shut up!”

“No, I will not! How much longer will you-” Another slap interrupted Loki briefly and he gasped, “-keep dragging this out?”

Bucky raked his fingers over the entire length of Loki’s chest, skimming over the welts and Loki came loose from the bed with a scream. “BARNES!”

If Loki was going to shout his name like that he wouldn’t have to shut up and Bucky grinned. Quickly he grabbed Loki’s legs and flipped him on his stomach, making him gasp as his chest suddenly hit the sheets.

Loki put his bound arms beneath him, pushing himself up a little so he was leaning on his elbows. Then that vexing punk was wiggling his ass, looking over his shoulder with a grin that said he had won, the helmet he was still wearing making him look all the more mischievous. Lucky for him, he wasn’t the only one who was impatient now.

“You’re eager for it, aren’t you?” Bucky taunted while he freed himself from his pants, not bothering to take off his clothes. He hadn’t done so before and he wasn’t going to start now. Not now the arousal in his groin demanded to be buried to the hilt inside the God.

“Do not make me snap this belt and turn around,” Loki growled.

Bucky laughed harshly. Oh, he had worked Loki up well enough and it satisfied him immensely that he had made the God so desperate for it. He could get used to this.

Roughly he slicked himself with the lube before lining up with Loki’s entrance. Then, with one single thrust of his hips he pushed inside the God. The feeling was for them both harsh, but so good at the same time. To his surprise the motion drew a loud “fuck!” from Loki who arched briefly off the bed before slumping back again.

It was the first time he had heard the God swear in a language he understood and he liked it.

“Fuck?” Bucky repeated while breathing hard, already having set a pace that stoked a fire in his loins with every move. Pleasure sang in his veins with every thrust and Loki made small cries every time he hit that sweet spot inside of him.

Loki didn’t answer his question though - as far as it had been a question - and he dragged himself out to the tip before thrusting back in, _ hard _.

That earned him a response.

“Fuck!” Loki cried out again. His entire body briefly went rigid with wave of pleasure that rolled through his body before he fell back, the horns of his helmet digging into the mattress as he pushed his face in the sheets.

“Yeah, fuck! Now shut up!” Bucky snarled. With his flesh hand he fisted the tiny bit of hair that was peeking out underneath Loki’s helmet at the nape of his neck.

Bucky set a ruthless pace, holding on to Loki’s black manes with one hand while his metal hand tightened in a bruising grip on Loki’s hips.

Loki clawed at the sheets as far as his bound hands would allow, the rough fabric of Bucky’s pants scraping over the skin of his ass.

“Do y- tnk-”

Loki’s words got muffled when Bucky yanked his head back by his hair and wrapped a metal hand around his mouth. “I told you to shut up!”

He kept snapping his hips while keeping Loki upright. Hadn’t Loki been a God he surely wouldn’t have been able to handle Bucky pounding into him so harshly, but seeing he was, the Soldier didn’t hold back.

Bucky’s hand slipped from Loki’s mouth to touch his chest, metal digits raking over and digging in abused skin. It made Loki hiss, writhe, wiggle and howl, pushing back against Bucky with abandon, his fingers clawing at nothing but air.

When Loki came, he came hard, making a mess of himself and clenching hard around Bucky’s hard member while screaming a guttural cry.

Bucky kept fucking Loki feverishly chasing his own high.

Loki keened, moaned and swore a high-pitched, “fuck!” with every thrust that jarred his body which was only kept in place by Bucky’s tight hold on his hair and the metal hand wrapped around his chest. 

His metal hand trailed down Loki’s body and grabbed his spent member, palming and massaging the still sensitive head. Loki jerked his hips back from the touch without control over his body, trying to get away from Bucky’s hand only to impale himself balls-deep on Bucky’s erection.

Bucky wasn’t able to drag this out any longer, the tingling pleasure in his groin demanding release.

With another couple of sharp snaps from his hips Bucky came too, color exploding behind his eyes and a low growl coming from deep within his throat. Loki kept moving to let Bucky ride out his orgasm, still making little sounds of pleasure himself.

When he stilled and let go of Loki’s hair, Loki limply fell face-forward onto the bed, his bound hands somewhere buried underneath his chest while he was trying to catch his breath.

Bucky followed him to the horizontal position with a little more grace, lying on his back next to the God. He wasn’t feeling less wrecked and his own breathing came in heavy pants.

With some effort Loki rolled onto his back too, blinking at the ceiling. With a golden shimmer his helmet melted away and he rested his still bound hands on his chest.

They laid there in silence, both catching their breath and neither making a move to untie the belt from Loki’s wrists. It was a little strange to Bucky since Loki had been hell bent on ridding of his restrains the last time, but now he seemed alright with it. Did it have a specific reason, or had something gone wrong the last time?

Loki fixed Bucky with a sideways glare. “So,” he drawled. “You need my help?”

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know when the next part will be up. I have parts four, five and six half-written and half-worked out, but I don’t know when they will be done. I do know, however, is that the more people come screaming in my inbox with comments, the quicker the next part will be up because I thrive on comments <3000  
I thrive on comments <3  
[Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
